Protecting You
by 1402wisegirl
Summary: She looked up. His silver eyes bore into her brown ones as if he was seeing into her soul. His other hand came up to her face and he slowly moved his fingers over her face. They traced her lips, memorizing every crook, every sliver, as if he would never get to do this again. Hermione's an angel. Draco's human. But they have a connection which surpasses universes. Dramione AU.
1. I Remember You

Protecting You

 **So this is my first "on request" fanfic. Well, not actually. Somebody, as in, delicate cherry, wanted a fic of this and I was like, "Meh, I like this prompt. Let's get down to business." And I did. Get down to business, I mean. The prompt was:**

"Guardian Angels are granted a life on Earth for as many years as they keep their assignment alive. Determined to succeed, you set out only to find you've been given one of the worst assignments possible. **"**

 **And I kinda started with it, but it developed into something of its own?**

 **Disclaimer: I own…..*drumroll*...NOTHING!**

 **Ikr, surprising. Well, I do own this plot. Not the prompt. And even the grammatical correctness of it all goes to delicate cherry. Without her, this would be just be a bunch of random sentences placed together. Enough of all this sentimental…sentiment. (See? I'm useless without her.) Let's begin! (Don't forget to R &R).**

* * *

Holding her head in her hands, cursing her luck, legs dangling off the clouds. That's how Harry found her.

"It can't be that bad." Wordlessly, she tossed him her assignment case file.

 **Name: Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy**

 **Date of Birth: June 5, 1980**

 **Present Age: 26**

 **Father: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy**

 **Mother: Narcissa Black Malfoy**

 **Personality Traits: Arrogance, pride over family name, anger, materialism, mild affinity for violence.**

And just below that was a recently written entry- **suicidal tendencies, helplessness**. Frowning, Harry continued reading.

 **Notable Points in Life:**

 **1\. History of bullying people.**

 **2\. Previously subjected to domestic violence.**

 **3\. A recent development of suicidal tendencies.**

 **Five attempts have been made by the subject to commit suicide.**

 **1** **st** **attempt: Purposeful reckless driving**

 **2** **nd** **attempt: Alcohol overdose**

 **3** **rd** **attempt: Physical injury to wrists by penetrating the skin**

 **4** **th** **attempt: Purposeful involvement with underground thugs, indulging in unnecessary violence**

 **5** **th** **attempt: Tried to jump into sub-zero water to drown self**

 **Overall Diagnosis: Needs guardian**

 **Threat to Life: 86% [mortality rate]**

There was a new addition to the case file.

 **Caretaker: Hermione Jean Granger.**

 **Qualification: Level 5 Angel, Valedictorian Batch 1998**

 **Assignments Completed: 3**

 **Successes: 2**

 **Failures: 1**

 **Handler: Zacharias Smith**

And this was just the first page. This guy's file was one of the thickest Harry had ever seen. No wonder she looked so distraught. He sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, 'Mione. You are brilliant. You'll ace this case in no time."

She looked at him with bloodshot eyes. "His case… He's exactly like Theo. And Theo...T-Theo...He died…he died! How can, how can Dumbledore assign me to...someone like...him...him again?"

"Trust him, 'Mione. You _know_ he doesn't give people more than they can handle, and nobody could have saved Theo. He was dead way before you got to him."

"Who did you get?"

"A girl named Ginny Weasley. Fiery little thing and always gets into skirmishes. According to Minerva, the DEA should be taking care of her."

"Hellcat?"

"You could…say that. Come to think of it, she is more of a devil. So, we'll leave together?"

"As always."

"You know where to meet once we get there, right?"

"Yeah."

"You'll be fine, 'Mione. You just need to have more confidence in yourself."

"Mhmm."

"Come on, let's go. You know Hagrid's going to hold the gates open for us only for so long." Both of them staggered to their feet.

She didn't want to do it. She didn't want to go through this again. The pain, the despair, the helplessness, the misery, the disappointment. She couldn't do it. She had failed once and would fail again. She remembered the first time she'd been assigned a subject.

 _It'll be exciting. You'll be learning new things, meeting new people, experiencing a different life altogether. You could save a life. You_ will _._

It had been wonderful at first. She was fascinated by them, those humans. They could do so much, they knew so much, and they didn't even know magic. They were so ingenious. Now, she realized, everything, everything under the clouds, came with a price.

They passed the gates and the veil, each one of them equipping themselves with the essentials before leaving. She was to go to Wiltshire, London first. Harry had been assigned somewhere in rural London. With a sad smile to each other, they parted ways.

* * *

The first day and Hermione was already cursing her luck, or rather her handler. This guy was so hard to track. He kept disappearing all the bloody time! She had been forced to _confund_ seven people in one day alone. Seven people! That was seven more than her three previous assignments.

She was searching for him now, in the dark underbelly of London. The last time she had seen him, he had disappeared into some dilapidated abandoned subway.

She was walking along the Thames, looking for him. The waves roared. It had been a really wet day and the river looked really dangerous. The tingling in her head had only been growing louder since the past hour, and she had to find him before he screwed up.

 _Where the Hell is he? Look for a man standing on the edge, tall, slender, probably black robes, but you won't make out shit in this rain._

 _Just look, Hermione._

A man stood a few feet away, a hand stuck in his pocket and in the other was a flask. She seized up.

Shit. She'd found him.

 _Theo, Theo, Theo, Theo. That...that's not Theo! Snap out of it, Hermione!_

He jumped. Her mind plunged into guardian mode. She ran over the edge and jumped after him. Somewhere behind her she heard a scream. Her wings extended and she dipped low and caught hold of him, seconds before he hit the waves and succumbed to them. He'd passed out before she'd caught him.

 _Oof. He's heavy._

 _You got this._

She channeled all her strength into balancing them both, and soon, they were gliding over the Thames. Luckily, the dark had provided her with some sort of cover, but she would still have to talk to Smith once.

Draco woke up with a splitting headache. Wait. He woke up?

 _Darn it. Somebody saved me. Again. Wait. This is not my bed, and this is not my room. Where the fuck am I? Wait. Are those voices?_

He sat up quietly. There were voices coming from the other room.

" _I know! He just jumped! What did you expect me to do? Stand there and cast a spell when all I could think was that I had already screwed up?"_

There was some murmuring on the other end. He could hear someone stomp a foot. He quietly slipped out of the bed.

" _I know it's a bloody swish and flick, you daft idiot! I can do it better than you! It was a reflex, dammit!"_

He took another step, out of the bedroom; supposedly. There was a long corridor, leading to something that looked like the main room, where the voices were coming from. He took another tentative step. Unfortunately, the floorboards creaked under his foot, and the voices ceased immediately. There was some murmuring and before he could get to the main room and there was a loud crack.

She…was sitting in front of the television, sipping something.

"Where the fuck am I?"

She turned her head slowly.

"Hello?"

Shit. She… How could…how could she be alive? No…what was this? This was another nightmare. Hermione- his Hermione, how could she be here? She'd died. She'd died in front of him. How? What? No. No, no, no.

All he could manage to say before he passed out again was, "I remember you, Granger."

" _I remember you."_

Remember? Remember what, exactly? She'd never met him. How could he remember her?

After he had passed out, again, she had laid him down onto the bed. His forehead was burning up. Whatever he had thought he had seen was taking a toll on his health. She slowly eased his shirt off of him. He was very thin; his ribs showed. She changed the washcloth on his forehead and placed both her hands on the center of his chest.

" _Enervate_."

A warm glow passed from her hands to his body, spreading along his muscles, slowly healing the damaged muscles and removing all the scars, only to leave thin lines everywhere. She sighed. He looked so…clean now. He didn't look haunted anymore. She wished she could keep it that way. Knowing this guy's record, the moment he got to walk again he would probably go and jump off another bridge again, or heaven forbid, find a new way to kill himself.

She absentmindedly traced her hand along his jaw, slipping her hand behind his ear. Her hand hit a scar - more of a scratch really - there. She inhaled sharply. That…feeling… That scar… She'd felt it before. She'd done this before.

 _Her hands slowly traced along his jaw as she cupped it and pulled him close. His warm breath hit her lips, and she shivered. He smelled of spearmint,leather, and musk. His hand closed around her waist as he pulled her flush against his chest. Both their bodies were gently swaying to music that wasn't playing. They were dancing, she realized. She looked up. His silver eyes bore into her brown ones as if he was seeing into her soul. His other hand came up to her face and he slowly moved his fingers over her face. They traced her lips, memorizing every crook, every sliver, as if he would never get to do this again. His hand came to cup her jaw as hers fell to his chest. They did not realize, but they had slowly leaned in towards each other till their lips were almost touching._

" _Hermione?"_

" _Mhmm?"_

" _I'll always remember you. Will you?"_

" _I will, Draco. And I'm not going anywhere."_

 _He smiled. That smile that he only reserved for her. He pulled her even closer, if that were possible, and leaned in…_

She gasped loudly as she came out of her thoughts. That was… She didn't know what that was. She'd never gone that far back before. Those…were…memories. Her memories? But, Draco? Her assignment? And they'd kissed. Or almost did. How could she have known him at all when this was the first time she had actually seen him in person,met him? Was she imagining it? No, she couldn't. She wasn't attracted to him in…that sort of way. Maybe. Once he was clean, he was not that bad on the eyes, actually.

 _Snap out of it, Hermione._

She should probably just forget about it. It was nothing, or at least that was what she told herself.

Under her hands, Draco stirred. Blushing, she pulled her hands off his chest and draped a blanket over him. He slowly opened his eyes, and her breath caught. She'd seen those eyes before, hadn't she?

"Hermione?"

"How do you know my name, Draco?"

His eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"How do you know mine?"

"Uhh…I...I've seen you before. On the...news. Yes."

Both of them knew that she was lying, but he made no move to contradict her.

"I promised I would remember," he whispered.

She gasped, remembering that weird memory/dream that had come to her mind.

"I tried so much you know. To forget. You didn't go at all. See? You're here now. How can you be here if you're dead?"

"Draco, you need to rest."

"You'll just go away. You always do that. Whenever I am almost about to die you come, you save me, you tell me to rest, and you leave. Every fucking time. I am not going to close my eyes."

She huffed, placed her hands on her hips and said, "Draco Malfoy, if you don't rest now, I'll make you."

All the while, his eyes were wide, as if each movement of hers was something he had seen before. Shaking his head he said, "I won't, and you can't make me."

"Fine then. We'll do this the hard way."

Before he could say anything, she whispered.

" _Stupefy_."


	2. Kissing You The First Time

**Okay, so this is actually just a oneshot that became really long for a 1 chapter fic? so I'll be posting all the chapters (which may be five or six) between today and tomorrow. I was actually planning on posting this chapter tomorrow but since i got 2 wonderful reviews i felt so elated and i decided to post the second chapter today! So enjoy and don't forget to R &R! (Also there's a lot more of Dramione in this chapter. Eeeee!)**

 **Shoutout to the two guest reviewers who took the time out to review my fic. your reviews put a smile on my face. Thankyou!**

* * *

The next day, dressed in impeccable work clothes and a glamour to avoid suspicion, she stepped onto the porch of Malfoy Manor, home to the infamous Malfoy family and her...assignment?

 _Client,_ she corrected herself.

On cue, the great front doors swung open to reveal Narcissa Malfoy, the mistress of the Malfoy Manor and Draco's mother.

Last night, she'd dropped Draco in his room at the Manor. She needed to protect him from doing dastardly things to himself, and also find out how he knew her, why according to him, she was dead, and why she was having such weird…fantasies about a person she was not attracted to. Maybe.

She needed answers, and what she was going to do now was necessary for that.

"Yes?"

"Hello, Missus Malfoy. I'm Helen Brookes, and I believe you've appointed me as your son's therapist?"

"What? No… Of course, I didn't. I'm sor-"

" _Confundus_."

Missus Malfoy's vision fogged up, and she looked lost. She looked at Hermione with unfocused eyes. "Er…"

"Hello, Missus Malfoy. I'm Helen Brookes, and I believe you've appointed me as your son's therapist?" she repeated.

Her vision refocused, and she said, "Uh… Yes. Yes, I believe I did. Please, do come in."

Taking a deep breath, she stepped into Malfoy Manor.

" _You dare to love my nephew, darling?"_

 _Unflinching in her penetrating stare, she said "Yes, I love your nephew, Missus Lestrange, and I wish to marry him."_

" _You wish? You think it's so easy, child? To marry the heir of the Malfoy family, you need something that you don't have."_

" _May I be bold enough to ask what that is, Missus Lestrange?"_

 _She gave a feral grin. "Pure…blood. Look at you, honey. You're all but a commoner. How are you going to live up to the great Malfoy name? Tell me, child, what are you willing to offer Draco, in exchange for his lifelong fidelity?"_

" _I don't need to, Ma'am. Draco has my heart, and I have his. That's enough for both of us."_

 _So naïve, you are, coming here, hoping for approval. You know what we call…people like you and your parents? Mudbloods. Like all that mud running through your veins from rolling in it all your life."_

 _In that moment, Hermione felt something that she'd never felt in her entire life: Rage. Blinding, hot rage for this shell of a person who stood in front of her, insulting her and her family._

" _Are you annoyed, Missus Lestrange?"_

 _Bellatrix cocked one perfectly shaped eyebrow at her. "Annoyed about what?"_

" _Annoyed that your nephew is getting a chance to love, to choose his love, but you never did?"_

 _She growled lowly, "You don't know what you're talking about."_

" _Please think of your nephew's happiness. All this tradition, formalities, nonsense will take it away from him."_

" _What makes you think that he's found his happiness with you, a lowly Mudbl-"_

" _If you haven't realized that by now, Bellatrix, I pity you."_

 _What happened next was something she'd never expected. Bellatrix swept forward and gripped her chin hard, her nails digging into her skin. Hermione gritted her teeth to stop from crying out._

" _If you know what's good for you, you'll forget about Draco, and go back to your pathetic life. If not, this will not be the last you hear of me, and the next time you do, you'll be begging for your life."_

" _My life is Draco. I already have him, I don't need to beg. And he is a risk I will always take, for what is love without risk?" she gripped Bellatrix's wrist and gently, but firmly, pried it off her jaw and stepped back._

" _I would say it was a pleasure meeting you Bellatrix, but my mother taught not to tell lies."_

 _Bellatrix just glared at her as she turned and left, not bothering to spare a second glance._

"Miss Brookes?"

Hermione shook her head hard. That was another one of those. She couldn't keep having these…flashbacks.

"Your home, Missus Malfoy, is beautiful."

"Thank you. I try my best to keep it from turning into an old decrepit mansion." Narcissa smiled politely.

"This is Draco's room. He's usually out at this time, but he…came back very late yesterday, so I would still expect him to be asleep. I would like to warn you, Miss Brookes, Draco doesn't take well to strangers. I'm afraid that inside that young man's body is still a child. I wish he didn't have to grow up so soon." She looked wistfully at the door.

Hermione placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "May I?" she asked.

Wordlessly, Narcissa pushed the door open, gesturing her to step inside. "I'll be in the parlor if you need anything Miss Brookes."

"Please call me Helen."

"Okay. Please call on me if you need anything…Helen."

"Yes, Missus Malfoy."

She smiled. "Please call me Narcissa." Then she turned around and left, leaving Hermione alone in front of Draco's room. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside.

"Mister Malfoy?"

No response.

"…Draco?"

She heard a glass shattering somewhere inside the bedroom. She quickly removed the glamour she had on. Somehow she couldn't think of duping Draco . She wandered in, looking around. She'd not had a good look the night before, what with leaving in a hurry.

His room was…plain, she noted. No pictures, no trinkets, nothing. To one corner of the room was a really tall bookshelf filled with all kinds of books. She slowly moved towards the shelf and her fingers grazed the cover of a book protruding slightly.

 _Romeo and Juliet._

" _Two star-crossed lovers take their lives. How self-explanatory. It's like they don't even want us to read it." He drawled, his chin resting on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her lightly._

 _She leaned back into his chest, sighing contently, "Oh, shush. It's a beautiful play, and I really like it."_

" _It's morbid."_

" _It's…realistic. Like, not all love, always ends up with the happy ending everybody expects."_

 _His arms tightened around her. "We're going to have our happy ending regardless of what everybody else says, Granger. Nobody's taking you away from me. I'll protect you till my last breath."_

" _And I'll protect you till mine."_

"How are you here?" he stood behind her, his hands crossed across his chest. His face was blank. Somebody had wiped all the emotions off of him. Somebody had turned him into this empty shell. And somehow, she feared that it might have been her if her …flashbacks were anything to go by.

"How are you here?" he repeated, "You…are supposed to be…" he trailed off.

"I don't know how to explain it, Draco, when I hardly understand it myself," she answered truthfully.

"I am dreaming, aren't I? This is a dream, all of this. Yesterday, you saving me, healing me, I've been hallucinating; I never should've taken those fucking pills. Bloody Zabini!"

"Malfoy, Draco, no…you-" She didn't know what to say to him. What could she tell him, when she didn't know anything herself? Maybe it was time to get some answers from the guy who knew all of them.

Albus Dumbledore.

But first, she needed to ensure that while she was gone Draco would be safe. That he wouldn't do anything to himself. But how? He wouldn't listen to her if she pleaded. By hook or by crook.

She stepped closer to Draco as he kept murmuring to himself and placed a hand on his shoulder. Then she leaned closer, till they were only a feet apart.

"Draco, I don't know how to explain things to you, or how to answer your questions, as I don't understand anything myself, but I know where I can get them. I just know one thing. I am real. Not your hallucination. Will you wait for me?"

"Will you come back?" he asked, his voice breaking, reminding her of her once unfulfilled promise. Instinctively, like she had done this a thousand times before, she leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. He stiffened and she immediately pulled back, horrified of what she'd just done.

"Draco, I'm so sor-"

He kissed her, cutting of her apology as he gently molded his lips with hers. She moaned lightly as he nipped at her lip.

He kissed her like he was taking a breath of fresh air. Like he was alive, after being dead for so long.

She felt so…overwhelmed. The moment he kissed her, so many memories came rushing back to her. So many of them, just running through her mind, turning it to mush. So she just closed her eyes, and lived.

" _You...are an infuriating know-it-all!"_

" _And you are an egotistical, self-centered, arrogant prat!"_

" _Need some help there, Granger?"_

" _I'm fine."_

" _Here, let me."_

" _My…germs…are all over it."_

" _I don't see any germs."_

" _You smell…different."_

" _You noticed."_

" _You seem surprised."_

" _You don't get it, do you? All those words ideologies, traditions, customs, they don't matter...all that matters to me...is you."_

" _Nice one, Malfoy. You almost had me for a second."_

" _Why can't you see that I care?"_

" _Why the Hell would you care? What am I to you? Why am I so important?"_

" _I love you dammit! I'm...in love with you. And I don't care if you love me back, or care for me, or whatever, but I'll be there for you forever. I'll love you forever. I'll love everything about you. I'll live for you, and die for you. Just..."_

" _Kiss me, Draco."_

"… _."_

" _Kiss me again."_

" _Don't you see? We need to run! Or hide…or go somewhere where they cannot find us. I can't live without you, Granger. Wherever we go, we go together; it's your call."_

" _I want to stop hiding, Draco. I want to stop being afraid. We love each other. We haven't done anything wrong, have we? Maybe it's our last chance at really living, don't you think? We've loved, but have we lived?"_

" _I'll go wherever you go, Granger, please, promise me you won't leave me."_

" _I promise. And even if we lose each other, this life or any other, I'll find you. You're my soulmate Draco. Nobody can separate us."_

" _Please…please leave her! I'll go with you Aunt Bella! Please, leave her; don't hurt her."_

" _I love you, Draco."_

" _GRANGER! NO! HERMIONE! Please! Please, wake up! Please! You pr-promised me! Wak-ke u—up!"_

" _I'll f-fin-nd y-you. T-thiss l-life or ann-"_

" _Any ot-her. Ww-wait…wait for me on the other s-side?"_

" _Always."_

She gasped and pulled back. Draco held her close in his arms, his forehead touching hers, tears streaming down both their cheeks.

"Draco…I'll come back. I promise. Always."

He held her tighter. She gently extricated herself from his arms and ran out of the room before she would decide to stay there forever.

* * *

 **Okay so that was the second chapter of Protecting you. Shoutout to klaus89 for following and favoriting my fic. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

 **This fic is going to be a maximum of 5 chapters, if my present estimations are anything to go by. I have not yet reached the ending but let me tell you, the plot just keeps thickening, and truth be told, the story hasn't even properly started yet. So fasten your seatbelts!**

 **Cause this is really important this is gonna be in caps: MAJOR SHOUTOUT TO OLIVIEBLAKE FOR ALL HER DRAMIONE FICS AND HER MOST ICONIC LINE EVER, "This life or any other" .**

 **This is 1402wisegirl over and out. For now.**


	3. The Memories I Swim Through

**Hey guys, so its 1 am where I am so, its the next day technically. Don't judge me for uploading the next chapter so fast k? I just wanna be loved! Jk. Enjoy.**

* * *

She stood in front of Dumbledore's office, contemplating going inside. Did she want to know? Did she want to ruin everything she already had to know something that kept coming back to her?

But then she thought of Draco.

Of her promise. Of their kiss.

Out of everything in her life, only _that_ , had felt like something real. She had kissed him for the first time her entire life, but she felt like she'd done it a million times before.

She'd made up her mind.

"Lemon drops."

"Ah, Miss Granger, I knew you would be visiting me sometime soon. I just didn't realize how soon you would figure it out. You truly are the brightest Angel of your age."

"I want answers, Albus."

"Then you've come to the right place. All you need to figure out is to ask the right questions."

"Who are we, Albus?"

"Wrong question, Miss Granger. The right question would be, who are you?"

"I don't…understand."

"Do you know how you came here, Miss Granger? To Hogwarts. Do you know why you have those wings on your back?"

"No."

"We all have light and dark within us, Miss Granger. What matters most is the part we choose to act upon. That's who we really are."

"I don't see where this is going."

"Have you heard of the multiverse theory, Miss Granger?"

"Yes, but it's something the humans developed, isn't it? Not us."

"You see, we are not very different. Truth be told, they are us, and we are them."

 _Should have expected this guy to speak in riddles._

"The multiverse theory states that we exist in hundreds of different universes, and these universes are created and destroyed every second. One life of ours is just the blink of an eye for these many universes, and each one of us lives in each of these universes, but that we lead very different lives."

"Correct as always, Miss Granger, but did you know that once upon a time a certain individual tried to disrupt one or rather...two…of these universes? I'm sure you've heard of the name Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Voldemort."

"Yes. A bright Angel once, not unlike yourself, he was very ambitious. He wanted to explore everything there was in this world. He did, but it didn't end there. He moved on to all those other universes, exploited them, uncovered dark secrets of each one of them. He became too powerful for anyone to control. Then, he heard of the multiverse theory."

She gasped audibly, "No, he didn't."

"Yes, he did. He tried to link two of them. Whatever happened in one universe, impacted the other. He targeted one specific family, and one specific individual, as his personal experiment."

"Draco."

"Yes. Draco Malfoy was his experiment, and everyone and everything to do with him were under Tom's control, and you were Draco's most important…person. You were his world. "

"So, naturally, I was under Tom's control too."

"Yes, your life was his for the taking. Which he did. Luckily, I could save you before you became...ah...a lost soul."

"And Bellatrix?"

"Was a pawn. She was obsessed with Tom, and she didn't like you because you were 'sullying' the Malfoy bloodline, so it was easy for her to kill you."

"So, now, whatever happened in one of these universes, is affecting the other, and Draco feels everything because he's still there in both of them."

"Yes; the moment you died in one of them, you died in the other too, which impacted Draco. Everything that has happened in one has happened in the other, but, you becoming an Angel was not in Tom's hands. You choosing to return to protect him was not in Tom's hands either."

"It was in yours. I didn't choose."

"You didn't know. I had to…choose for you."

"I need to break it."

"Yes, you need to break the chain while you're still an ,"

"What?"

"Miss Granger, the day I made you an Angel, I decided that I would give you a choice. Whether you wanted to stay here or go back to Draco Malfoy."

"It's…possible?"

"Yes. Only once. After you've made your decision, there's no turning back."

"I don't know. I don't think… I don't think I can make a decision right now without regretting it."

"It's alright. Your time is not here yet. You first need to save Draco Malfoy from the decisions he never made, but before you go, I think a look into my Pensieve would be in order."

She simply nodded and walked over to where he kept his Pensieve. He gave her a thin vial labeled _Hermione Granger - June 6, 1999 (last memory)._

"I believe seeing your last memory will explain everything else."

She took a deep breath, poured the contents of the vial into the basin, and plunged her head into it.

 _She was in some kind of corridor and was standing in front of some kind of door. The older Hermione was standing in front of her, leaning towards the door, trying to listen on to what was being said on the other side of the door. She could hear faint voices. Mimicking the older Hermione, she leaned onto the door to listen clearly._

" _Bella, I don't see things going according to plan. I thought you would've…ah…disposed of the unnecessary pieces."_

" _I apologize, my lord. She is…persistent, but I have her trapped. As soon as she gets out of this house, the best of my assassins will be tracking her. She'll be dead within the hour."_

" _I would expect her to be, or it'll be your head on the platter instead of her. And, my dear, dear, Bella, I know you're my most faithful follower. I trust you to get the job done."_

 _Before she could hear what else this guy - obviously Tom - was saying, old Hermione panicked and practically sprinted away from the door. At the other end of the corridor she ran into Narcissa._

" _Oh! Missus Malfoy! I'm so sorry; I was just leaving."_

" _I told you to call me Narcissa, Hermione, and why do you look so flustered? Is everything alright? You look very pale, my dear. Are you feeling well?"_

" _No, it's nothing, just feeling a little flushed. I was just wondering whether Draco was here."_

" _Ah, no, Draco's not at home for the night. He's gone to the Zabinis'. Something about a cricket game, perhaps?"_

" _Oh. That's…alright. I… Could I ask you for a favor, please, Narcissa?"_

" _Of course, my child."_

" _Could I borrow one of your handmaidens for a while? I have some…stitching work I need help for, and I was wondering…"_

" _Hermione, that's such a silly request. Of course you can. I'm sure Lily would gladly help you, and the next time you want a favor for such a trivial task, don't bother asking me, okay? Just…help yourself."_

" _Of course, Narcissa. Thank you so much. For everything. For accepting me. I know I am not who you expected Draco to...Love...but...I just..."_

" _My child, Draco is my world. And if he loves someone, whoever it is, who am I to stop him? And if it's such a brilliant young woman, I absolutely have no objections, and I always wanted a daughter…" She caressed Hermione's cheek softly and left._

 _Old Hermione ran to the kitchens, tears, bravery, and determination in her eyes._

" _LILY!"_

 _Lily, a small mousy looking maid, came running from the inside of the kitchen._

" _Yes, Miss?"_

" _I need you to do a huge favor for me. First get me a pen and paper please."_

 _She got them, and older Hermione quickly started writing something in it. Not being able to see anything from where she was standing, Hermione moved to stand in front of the older Hermione to get a better look._

 _ **Dear Draco,**_

 _ **Hello, my love. I'm sure you're wondering why I am sending this to you, so urgently, even at a time I am sure you want nothing to do with me. I just wanted to say, I love you, Draco, and forever will. Wherever I go, my memories of us will always stay with me. See you soon, my love.**_

 _ **P.S.: Be good, and true, and loving. Whatever decisions you make in life, no matter how wrong or right they may be, I shall be with you, every step of the way.**_ _ **Maybe I'll meet you at our old crossroads.**_

 _ **And never forget, you're mine, and I'm yours. Forever.**_

 _By the time she was done writing the letter, tears were streaming down her cheeks, and Lily was looking at her with concern._

" _Miss, are you alright?"_

" _Whu-what? Yes, I'm fine. Just give this to Draco. He's at the Zabinis'. If anybody tells you to wait, tell them it's very important that he reads this right now, okay?"_

" _Yes, Ma'am."_

" _Now go."_

 _Lily took the letter and hurried away. Older Hermione leaned onto the counter breathing heavily. She knew what was coming, and if Hermione knew herself well enough, she was coming to terms with it._

 _Older Hermione suddenly straightened herself, took a deep breath, and walked to the interior of the kitchen. There she rummaged in a storage cupboard of some kind and got out the clothes of one of the workers. Hermione followed her into one of the broom closets where she changed and discarded her other clothes and accessories except for a simple silver chain with ruby and emerald pendants._

 _Draco had given her that. No, he'd given older Hermione that, but somehow she could remember wearing it, fondly stroking it, Draco's hands running up her neck as he pulled her hair aside and clasped it…_

 _Shit. She'd lost track of where she was. Older Hermione was right in front of her. They were in a clearing of some kind. She kept looking behind herself, over her shoulder. They were following ...her._

" _Well, well, well, look who we have here… The Mudblood looking exactly like she's supposed to. Too bad my darling nephew won't be able to see it and realize what a filthy creature you are."_

" _You're really slow, Bella. You really think I was trying to run away? If I had to, you wouldn't have found me. I made sure you were following me, you know."_

" _How dare you talk to me that way, you insolent girl! You don't know who you're messing with! I am the eldest daughter of the Bl-"_

" _Blah, blah, blah. I know. I know all about your lineage, Bella. Believe me, it doesn't impress."_

" _How-"_

" _Please don't waste your breath by repeating what you just said. Honestly, I am sick of it. You keep telling me that you'll kill me…and you never do. You're seriously pulling your punches. You think I'm afraid of death; I'm not. At least my death may remove the blinds you have placed on Draco's eyes. He still thinks you're his darling aunt who couldn't hurt a maggot."_

" _You're talking too much. I think we should start with severing off her head, don't you, Vincent?" she said to one of her bodyguards._

 _He was a burly brute, and on mentioning severing older hermione's head he grinned and cracked his knuckles._

" _Go on, Vincent, I think you should do the honors first. You've been so faithful."_

 _Chuckling, he stepped forward, ready to just pick her up like a ragdoll and throw her. Before he could put a hand on her though, there was a loud neigh behind them._

 _Draco had come._

 _He'd known she would lead them here from the letter. Their old crossroads. The place where he had first confessed to her that he loved her._

 _Hermione realized with a start that it was also the same place wherefrom he'd recently jumped._

 _Crabbe, the fool that he was, chose that moment to lunge at older Hermione. She sidestepped him before he could punch her. Unable to control his weight and the momentum with which he was running, he went careening into the Thames. Luckily for her, there were no fences to stop him. The other guard moved forward, seething._

" _DON'T! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Draco jumped in front of her quickly encircling her, shielding her from the other guy._

" _Tsk, tsk, tsk. What are you doing here, Draco? Don't you see? Your fiancée," she spit out in disgust, "and I are having a discussion. It would be best not to interrupt us."_

" _I trusted you. I looked up to you. I respected you, Aunt Bella. I was always there for you. And this; this is what you do? Why?"_

 _Bellatrix fidgeted. "Don't you see, Draco? She's a Mudblood! She's even muddled up your mind!"_

" _Don't you dare call her that ever again. She's a queen. She's my queen, and if this is what being muddled up is like, I would stay this way for the rest of my life."_

 _Bellatrix scoffed. "She's polluted you. You can't even see what's lying right in front of your eyes."_

" _What I've seen is that my whole life you've fed me a bunch of rubbish, all because you are insecure! All because you are fucking mad!"_

" _Fine then. I guess you're too far gone to save .Maybe I should off you too, along with her. I don't think Tom would approve of your…weakness."_

 _She leveled her revolver at him. There was terrifying moment when she thought Draco would get shot. Then, just as Bellatrix fired, older Hermione jumped in front of him. She wanted to scream. She'd just seen herself get shot, and all she could do was be grateful that it was her and not Draco._

 _She was in love. A new life, and she was in love with Draco Malfoy, again._

 _Her attention went back to the scene unfolding before her._

" _Always."_

The memory dissolved.

With a gasp, she pulled her head out of the looking glass. She was back? This was not the manor, not London. Where was she? Yes, dumbledore's office.

That was a memory. Nothing more. She was…alive…of sorts. Draco was fine. She would be. they would be fine. Now all she had to do was break the chain. She already had messed it up by ….interacting…with Draco.

What she had to do now, is stop volde- tom she corrected herself, from repeating the chain. If he did, he probably would try to create a link with all the other universes, and destroy everything.

"Do you see miss Granger, what you have to do?"

"Yes."

"Very well. I would say that seeing that one memory is enough, but I know that you want to see more. Take your pick."

She contemplated choosing between "Draco's birthday" and "First significant gift". And then she picked one, and dove in.

" _Dance with me?"_

" _Why do you always ask me that?"_

" _Maybe its just a tactic to get you close?" he grinned from his spot at the desk._

 _Placing her book on the bed, she slowly walked over to him, and settled on his lap. His grin grew even wider, as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

 _She leaned over till her mouth was beside his ear and sultrily whispered, "What if I told you, that you don't need to use said tactic?"_

 _He wrapped his arms around her waist and touched his forehead to hers. "So you mean to say that I can have you, whenever I want, wherever I want?"_

 _She blushed prettily and smacked his chest with the back of her hand. "So crass."_

" _You love it."_

" _I love you." she kissed the tip of his nose._

" _I love you too. And this...," he turned her around in his arms till her back was facing him, and slipped a necklace round her neck "is for you."_

" _What is this, Draco?"_

 _He closed the clasp on the necklace, kissed her neck lightly and slipped the pendant forward._

" _See for yourself."_

 _It was a beautiful silver dragon with a ruby eye and an emerald one._

 _She gasped. "This is so...Draco, I can't..."_

" _You can't say no?"_

" _This is so beautiful…and.." she turned to face him. There were tears in her eyes. Tears of happiness. How could she get so lucky? She leaned forward and kissed him._

 _She could feel his smile against her lips. She smiled too. Maybe, she would finally get the happy ending she wanted._

She could feel her tears, sliding down her cheeks quietly.

"Do you have them?"

"Yes, your necklace, and your ring is right here. Along with something I took the liberty of picking up when I took you." Dumbledore handed her a small box with the Malfoy crest on it. Along with her necklace and ring lay another, a silver ring with a ruby embedded in it, made for a man.

Her father's ring.

It's for Draco.

"Thank you, sir."

"Your welcome. And child, remember. Hogwarts shall always help those who seek it."

* * *

 **Huge shoutout to jillinthompson24 for reviewing, favoriting, and following my fic. You sure know how to make a gal feel special, gurl.**

 **Next chapter's tomorrow, so till then, ciao. Don't forget to R &R! **


	4. Finally Complete

**The plot thickens. Or does it? This fic has been rated T for mild swearing and mentions of sex. No smut though. (Sorry, Not Sorry.)**

* * *

She entered through the window, knowing that nobody but Draco would be in there. Hopefully. Her hands tightened around the small box.

He was laying spread eagled on the bed, lazily staring at the ceiling above him. She cleared her throat gently.

"Hey?"

He jerked up, his startling grey eyes focusing on her instantly.

"Hey.

"You came back."

"I promised I would."

"You'd promised you wouldn't leave me too, a long time ago."

"I'm sorry Draco. I won't leave you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Granger."

"I haven't broken any promises, Draco."

He squinted at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I….nothing." she said, not knowing how to explain things to him.

He sighed slowly and pulled her towards him. She let herself be pulled. It felt like…like coming home. He lay down onto the bed with her in tow. She lay down on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Tell me, Hermione. You know I'll always trust you."

So she told him. Everything.

After she finished telling him, they didn't speak for some time. He needed some time to process everything.

Suddenly he breathed sharply. Noticing the movement, Hermione looked upto his face and asked, "What happened?"

"I see it. I see everything."

He finally remembered.

She tried to remember but she only could when her brain suddenly chose to reveal a valuable piece of information to her. So she touched the centre of his forehead.

He looked at her, puzzled.

"May I?" he silently nodded, wondering what she was going to do.

" _Legilimens."_

She saw hundreds, thousands of doors, all dark dreary. It was so silent here. Some doors were rusty and half-broken.

With a start, she realized each door lead to a memory. Choosing a particularly dreary looking door, she pushed it open. Somewhere she felt Draco tense below her. Ignoring the chill down her spine, she plunged into his memory.

" _How can aunt Bella be evil, Granger?! She's been with me all my life! Even when my mother was too busy and we had a governess and my father didn't care about me, she was there! She always stayed by me! And now you're saying that she wants to ruin my life by separating us! Fucking perfect, Granger."_

" _I heard her, Draco! She was saying i was a ...a mudblood, and that I didn't deserve you, and the best way to ensure you got married to whom she wanted was by ...by...putting an end to me."_

" _Really, Granger? Aunt Bella is sweet, caring, kind and gentle! She is not...not this evil…psychopath you're painting her to be! You know what, forget it. You're too stubborn to reason with anyway."_

" _I'm stubborn! And you're the one who refuses to acknowledge the fact that maybe your aunt doesn't want me to be in your life and is actively plotting to rid you of me! "_

" _Talk to me when you cool it off." he said, stalking off._

 _She refused to cry, "Fine! Don't listen to me! I guess when I'm dead will you finally realize!"_

 _Before she could comprehend what had happened, Draco had grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close to his face, "Don't you dare say that again."_

 _She refused to give in, "What if i do? It's not like you care anyway."_

" _I care, Granger. I care for you more than anything else in the world. Don't you dare question how much i care for you"_

" _You care for me more than anybody else but you refuse to trust me?" she slowly removed his hands from her face and moved away from him, wishing she couldn't feel how much it broke her._

She pushed herself out of his mind, not liking the memory one bit. It was the biggest fight they had had since the time they had gotten into a relationship.

It was also the day before she'd died at Bellatrix's hands.

Draco was looking at her remorsefully.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, for everything, for not believing you, for not supporting you, for not protecting you."

She gently held his face with both her hands and looked into his silver-grey eyes.

Those eyes which brought her heart to a standstill each time.

"I never needed protecting Draco. You did. You still do."

"But why now? Tom and Bella, they were imprisoned for murder a long time ago. I had accused Bella and she had confessed, with glee for some absurd reason. Even Tom didn't seem upset when he got sent to jail." he murmured, frowning at the memory.

"Tom will escape. He already might have. He would be destroying the space-time continuum but that wouldn't probably affect him. If he escapes or already has, the loop will repeat. He will kill me again, I don't know how but he will, and the whole cycle will repeat, just in a new universe this time. And next time, Dumbledore won't be able to save me."

"Speaking of Dumbledore, why did he make you take 3 projects before you came to me? We could have been together earlier. I don't trust him."

She sighed, "To be honest, I don't either. But he gave me another chance to save myself, you and live our life again. I won't complain."

"To live our life, we need to break the loop. I'll find out if Tom's still in the cell or if he's escaped. Same with aun- Bella. We'll see what to do from thereon."

"Okay." she turned around, deciding to leave. She'd overstayed her welcome.

Before she could get up, he grasped her hand.

"Stay with me."

"I-okay."

Leaving her hand, he traced his on the back of her white shirt.

"Something's...er...glowing on your back."

She bit her lip before asking, "Its, my wings. They...retract and look like tattoos when I'm…on earth."

"Can I...Can I see them?"

She tensed for a min. He was going to apologize for asking but before he could, she nodded imperceptibly.

She slowly lifted her shirt above her head. Beneath it was a brilliant tattoo of a red and gold plumage. All the feathers were brilliantly defined and they glowed in the night. But the most surprising part?

They moved.

They slowly ruffled and rearranged themselves.

Draco was transfixed. He slowly ran his fingers down the length of her back, tracing each feather.

Soon, his hands were replaced by his lips, and the night drowned in the sound of their moans.

* * *

The next day found Hermione at the police department in Diagon Alley, sneaking past the officers into the archives. She was trying to dig up information on Tom and Bellatrix's whereabouts but so far she'd had no luck.

While she was busy there, Draco had taken to Borgin and Burkes where the old manager had been Tom's previous employer. If there was anybody who remembered Tom in this town, it would be him.

Unfortunately for Draco, seemed to have no knowledge of a Tom Riddle working under him more than a decade ago. He'd seemed lucid when he was making light conversation but the moment Draco spoke of Tom, Borgin's eyes turned clouded over and he failed to recall anything, which Draco found very odd.

Hermione was also not having any luck on her wild-goose chase. She'd managed to find Tom's file but it was horribly outdated. The last incident that had been reported was a confrontation between Tom and his cellmate, a , which had ended in a pair of bloody noses and broken wrists.

This was a mere 2 years after his arrest. There was nothing after that.

Hermione observed the paper more carefully. The empty pages looked to clean to belong to this bundle. They were white and perfect and not at all like the other yellowing pages of the same case file.

" _Finite incantatem."_

As she had suspected, the pages turned to yellow. However, they still stayed blank. Before she could try any other revealing spells on it, she heard footsteps in the corridor outside. She immediately shrunk it and tucked it into her pockets. Then she cast a disillusionment charm on herself and proceeded to search for Bellatrix's case file

Luckily for her, she managed to find it in a short time. This one had been maintained well and all the data till almost a decade after her sentencing was neatly catalogued. According to it, Bellatrix had been secretly poisoned and killed on the 31st of May 1995. Unknowingly, she let out a sigh of relief. Shrinking this file too, she decided to leave the archives through the windows.

A while later, Hermione stood at a small clearing, waiting for Draco. He was late. She was just starting to panic when he arrived.

"So? Did you find anything?"

He shook his head dejectedly, "Borgin doesn't remember anyone named Tom. It was weird actually. Every time i asked him anything related to Tom, he would look lost and his eyes would cloud over as if he was looking at something that wasn't there."

She gasped, "He's been obliviated."

"Obli-what?"

"Obliviate. It's a ...charm…to erase someone's memory."

"Magic? Like what your...wings…do?"

"Yeah. Tom…used to be an angel...like me...but, he went rogue and did all this."

"Hmm. Maybe we should go home and try to ask Mother something. She would remember."

Hermione paled. Meeting his mother. Of course, she would not be meeting her for the first time, but now, she would be meeting him as her son's soulmate.

 _Soulmate? You refuse to acknowledge calling him as your boyfriend but you're okay with calling him your soulmate_.

She looked at Draco who was going through the case file she'd handed to him. Everytime she looked at him, she didn't see someone she liked, or even loved. She saw someone she belonged to, someone who belonged to her. She saw her other half. She saw someone she would do anything for.

Hermione grabbed his hand. Before he could say anything, they disapparated.


	5. At Its Crescendo

**So, hey guys! Sorry for the wait...had a lot of stuff to do, blah, blah usual excuses...**

 **This Chapter's dedicated to breakingnewsghagra from tumblr. She's not into Dramione or anything, but has recently helped me a lot with my chronic depression.**

 **Also shoutout to Sheep-san, random person in wonderland and Erica18 for following and favoriting my fic. Your love is greatly appreciated.**

 **Without further ado, i present to you Chapter 5: At Its Crescendo.**

* * *

Draco swayed on his feet when they landed. He felt like he was going to throw up when Hermione placed an arm on his shoulder and warmth spread through him.

"I'm sorry but we have very less time. Something about today just…doesn't feel right. "

Draco merely nodded before straightening up.

She couldn't explain it. Something felt… odd. Amiss. Ominous.

But she knew, whatever happened today, Draco, would be with her.

 _Till death do us 'part._

 _It already did, once. Not this time._

Taking in a deep breath Hermione pushed the knocker on the massive Manor doors.

Apparently luck wasn't on her side today. Narcissa opened the doors, her already pale visage turning ashen on seeing Hermione.

"Her-Hermione?"

Hermione nervously smiled, "Hello, Narcissa."

"You're-you're alive."

"Uh…yes. Not exactly."

Nobody could have anticipated what the usually cold and aloof Narcissa Malfoy did next.

She rushed forward and embraced Hermione, blubbering incoherently.

"You-you were gone...daughter….my…I'm so happy…"

Hermione cried along with Narcissa, all along reassuring her that she was real, and, _yes, I had been killed, but I am fine now!_

The wind suddenly grew restless and clouds gathered around the grounds of the manor. An eerie sound emerged from the midst of all the thunder. A sound that could have passed as the cricket's chirps to anyone.

Anyone except for Narcissa. She stilled.

Realising the sudden change Hermione shook her a little. Draco moved forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mother, is everything alright?"

"They're here."

Then she started trembling, and her eyes widened and shifted frantically.

Draco moved forward and gripped her shoulders firmly, "Who, mother? Who's here?" He had a pretty good guess who, but he didn't want to admit it to himself.

Narcissa's hands clutched Draco's shirt desperately as she started breathing hard and whimpering pitifully.

"Mother! Mother, look at me! Who's here?!"

"Bellatrix! She's back! She's going to…going to…No… no, no, no. No!"

Draco's hands gripped her tighter, "What are you saying mother? Bellatrix is dead! Hermione read the police records. Even I read them. She's gone mother!" he shook her shoulders hard, "Snap out of it!"

"No! No, she's alive! That whistling! That whistling was hers! We-we...had a code, and only she used that whistle! She knows that I know! She's…she's coming for me…I need to run, you need to run!"

She pushed at Draco, hard. He stumbled back into Hermione who luckily managed to hold them both.

"Go! Run! Don't come back! Please, Draco, don't come back. Protect her please."

Narcissa Black Malfoy closed the door on the Draco and Hermione.

Draco screamed at the doors, "Mother! Mother!"

Hermione placed her hand on his shoulder, "Draco, stop."

He continued screaming and kicking at the large doors, ignoring her consolations. She pulled at his shoulder, turning him and took his face into her hands. His eyes were blown out wide, scared.

"Draco, look at me. We'll be fine. Come on, let's find them."

He wrenched his face away her hands, "What do you mean 'find them'? We're no match for them, Granger! They'll…they'll kill you again…they'll take you away from me! I can't…I can't…"

"I am not going anywhere, Draco. I'm right here, see? I promised you that I would find you in every life and love you in each one of them. I intend to keep it."

"But…"

"No buts Draco. I want to end everything today. I have a feeling everything will, one way or the other. They started the game; He started the game, and it's time to end it."

Draco absolutely hated what she wanted to do, but he knew she was right. She always was.

Draco hesitantly nodded, "Where to?"

Hermione looked around, "Well, Tom, according to all the 'legends' revolving around him, has never done anything covertly. So whatever he's doing is going to be out in the open, somewhere we can spot him immediately. Somewhere high, somewhere noticeable. He- Oh Merlin."

"What?"

"I know where he's going to be."

* * *

The Malfoy Manor had always been majestic. Centuries had passed as it had been inherited down generations. Time had yet to make a dent in it.

The Malfoy Manor had seen everything. Bloodshed, war, peace, forbidden love, betrayal. But it had never seen this. It had never seen magic.

Hermione and Draco tip-toed to the top of the tower. The moment they made it to the top, they knew something was wrong.

A weird type of…light was centring itself around a large vessel. A large vessel with clear glistening liquid reflecting all the light, creating a singular beam extending upwards indefinitely. Beside the vessel was a closed large wooden case... Hermione's hands itched to go over and snap it open. Only Draco's firm grip on her waist stopped her. She scowled at him and wriggled in his unyielding grip.

"No. I agreed to this foolhardy plan of yours to try and find the fucking psychopaths who killed you once, but I didn't sign up for willingly walking into the fire Granger!" he furiously whispered.

"Shh! Fine. We'll not go near it. But I think we should go just a little further, just to see what's in that pot."

Draco gave her terse nod and they started walking along the edge of the rooftop, careful not to go too close to the vessel, which proved to be useless. Just when Hermione had given up on the vessel and had decided to look for Tom or Bella, voices penetrated her head.

 _You are a coward Hermione granger. Taking the easy way out, as always._

 _You always ran away from your problems didn't you? You failed to protect Theo, you left Draco once, and you'll never be what you are meant to be._

 _You'll always be a failure. You're worthless, of no use. You don't deserve Draco's love._

"STOP!" she screamed, clapping her hands over her ears, moving further away towards the railing.

"Hermione?" Draco moved towards her, his hand immediately gripping her waist to stop her from accidentally falling.

"I can hear them, Draco! The voices….I…"

Draco didn't understand why Hermione was so scared. He couldn't hear any of the voices that she was talking about.

Hermione eyes darted frantically like she could hear voices from everywhere. Suddenly she wrenched herself out of his grip and moved further towards the railing till she was leaning heavily upon it.

"Stay away! They'll kill you! Please run Draco!"

His eyes widened as he realized.

 _She sounds exactly like mother. Something possesses them to say that. The target…the target is not her. It's still me._

Draco stepped back, horrified with his realization. Unfortunately his one misstep screwed them over. A thin line had formed, a thin red line, which both Draco and Hermione had failed to notice, distracted as they were by the voices and by Hermione's hysteria.

And Draco, had just stepped over the line.

The light emanating from the vessel suddenly changed colours, turning a rich red. Thick Black lines erupted from the bottom of the vessel, spreading like veins in all directions. The clear liquid, now blood red bubbled violently and the white light turned red, flashing and stuttering before retreating completely to just the vessel. The liquid continued bubbling.

Hermione fumbled with her pockets, not paying attention to the catastrophe unfolding, while Draco lay on the ground, transfixed by the horrifying beauty of the potion.

She pulled out a large gold coin from the folds of her pants and pressed it tight.

 _Send reinforcements Smith. We found him._

The vessel started shaking violently, its contents threatening to spill over. Hermione looked up, just in time to lunge in and cover Draco as the vessel exploded unleashing a pulsating wave of red.

She spread her wings covering Draco and her, protecting them both as the light wiped over the entire expanse of the manor, annihilating the trees and the gardens and all life. Her wings were celestial, and hence were prone to any kind of attack and she'd never been as thankful for them she was today.

As the dust and debris cleared, Hermione retracted her wings, taking stock of the situation. The Manor stood on its last pillars, threatening to collapse. All the vegetation in a ten-mile radius had been wiped out; but the most noticeable change?

Tom Riddle was back.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Did you like it? Did you like it? If you did please don't please forget to leave a review. Ciao! (That's the only french/spanish/foreign language word I know.)**

 **(Also i remember saying this fic's gonna be only 5 chapters long but obviously I'm an idiot and hence am very bad at math. So I shall refrain from judging the length of this fic. Okay Bye!)**

 **1402wisegirl, over and out.**


End file.
